


我只想搞钱

by wangxiaozhi



Category: wangxiaozhi
Genre: M/M, 男男 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiaozhi/pseuds/wangxiaozhi
Summary: 一心只想搞钱受×一心只想搞受攻
Relationships: 情侣





	我只想搞钱

🚙这不就来了么。

🚲

🚙

🚌

🚃

🚉

🚄

✈️

🚀

！

下滑

！

下滑

！

下滑

！

下滑

！

下滑

！

两个人忘情的吻着，

灼热的气氛在这个窄小的出租屋里愈演愈烈，顾寒川温润炽热的唇紧紧压迫着白橙橙，辗转厮磨寻找出口，白橙橙被迫接受着，感觉呼吸被对方控制着。

倏地，顾寒川的右手掌猛地托住白橙橙的后脑，将湿湿的头发掠到了脑后，左手拦腰拥住他，两人更贴近，在唇舌来往中白橙橙胸口渐渐发热发烫，时间仿佛静止一般，激起的莫名的不安与躁动通过双方唇角的银液牵扯泄露出来，耳边的呼吸声越来越粗重，顾寒川不断地索取，不断地用力，在激烈中将两人的衣服脱了下来。

顾寒川轻咬住白橙橙的乳头，吸吮挑逗着，略带茧的指腹揉刮着乳晕，白橙橙发出情感的呻吟，顾寒川左手在白橙橙身上点火，白橙橙身上越来越热。

顾寒川一只手顺着白橙橙小巧的内裤里探寻，滑过饱满的阴阜，拨开微微发硬的玉茎，指甲勾着布料来回刮滑微启的肉穴，慢慢将穴口揉热揉软，前端也有了反应，撑出一个小帐篷来。一股温温热热的黏腻汁液顺着穴道淌到了指尖。顾寒川索性就着淫液润滑探了两指进去，在软黏嫩穴中抽插，嫩肉吸着手指被搅出咕啾水响，顾寒川寻到白橙橙敏感处，指尖抵着那块淫肉，勾起一点挑在指间细细地磨，白橙橙的指甲在顾寒川的背上划出了几道痕迹，抬腰小声呜咽着。

顾寒川不急不慢地抬手托在白橙橙臀下，让人迎面跨坐在自己大腿上，龟头轻易地破开那条软嫩肉缝挤入穴中。光是被龟头浅浅地插入阴茎次次以不同角度刺入软穴中，耐心地碾磨甬道中每寸嫩肉，寻着让白橙橙的哭叫声猛然变得高亢的那处，便顶在那处上狠抽猛刺，白橙橙泪光涟涟地求着饶，下身却蠕动着收缩绞紧，嫩肉更是随着他抽泣的频率一颤一颤地咬，肉道明明那么紧致窄小，却又因着许多淫液的滋润而显得滑腻多汁易于进出，抽送间性器被温滑软肉紧紧挤压，坚硬如铁的性器在层层嫩肉中放肆地撞了几个来回，白橙橙被一浪高过一浪的快感折磨得说不出话来，便再也顾不得旁的。顾寒川抬高那双玉白长腿放在自己肩上，从上至下摆胯猛肏，囊袋沉重而快速地击打会阴，啪啪肉体拍击声和噗嗞噗嗞肏穴声回荡在屋内，白橙橙气息凌乱腰肢款摆，纤细雪白的脚踝搭在顾寒川肩上无力地一动一动，顾寒川有些不舍地拔出性器，握住那小巧的脚踝拉高，白橙橙软着身体任他动作，顾寒川将白橙橙双腿反折到胸前，摆出一个双腿大开的淫浪姿势，可怜那红肿不堪的嫩穴还没来得及完全收拢，便又再次被肏干开来。他也捏紧了手中那团柔软好欺的乳肉，指甲重重掐在坚挺的乳头上，白橙橙胸前传来阵阵夹杂着快意的刺痛，下身重重累积的酥麻也已到极致，他的身子抽搐了一下，前端泄了出来，花穴也陷入了一阵连绵不绝的高潮中， 绵软穴肉糅杂着一层潮热淫液剧烈地痉挛战栗起来，缠着顾寒川的阴茎一同到达极乐。


End file.
